changing the future
by xxpeachesxxx
Summary: Sakura lost everyone even naruto one of her closes friend .she knows she can't change the past but everyday she wish she was back in the past to change the future so what if a white light helped her bring her back in the past to when she started being a ninja (discountinue )
1. Chapter 1 the light

Edit ;3

***midnight***

She still remember the day they all die she could remember every details .Every night she'd cried under the starry sky she never thought her future could end up like this or to anyone but why her she didn't choose this nightmare of hers'.

Sakura Haruno now 21 is traveling alone once again and is about to turn 22 ,March 23, she felt a tear down her face. Years have past since their death so every night and day she wished she changed the past .But today things are about to change ALOT...

It is her birthday, she's sitting under a cherry blossom tree looking at the starry sky. Feeling another tear slid down she whipped it away saying happy birthday to her self once every year felt so helpless back then cause she froze on the spot watching them all die . So every year on her birthday she would wish was back in the past hoping she'd changed the past, wind rushed through her long mid back hair. Then she heard a noise she's alerted by this and stood up at a fighting pisition, but nothing came at her...

10 Seconds have pass since she heard the sound. She looked above, down under, right, and left after that she sprinted away in a forest jumping from tree to tree. She hears a shuffling through the trees as she's jumping, so she went faster but the shuffling was the same speed as her.

She then jump down on the ground and in a fighting position ounce again ''COME ON OUT''she fiercrly shouted. Still nothing was there; she was growing impacient as each seconds passes.

''I said come on out'' she growled.

What she saw next almost blinded her eyes. So she shield her eyes while closing them with her arm. When she opened her eyes her whole surrounding is white as snow. At first she thought she was dead cause when your in heaven the first thing that anyone would see is their surrounding being white and thinking they're dead or something.

At first she stood still thinking if she's dead it be a miracal but if she's not then she's killing herself. So she took out a kunai out of her pouch and was about to stab herself in the heart with tears streaming down and a smile plastered on her face. As she was about to stab herself she then felt frozen on the spot ...

She try to move but couldn't she felt paralize as she struggle to move she soon heard a voice call her name...

''Sakura...'' a voice that sound sweeter than anything else said her name

Something was controlling her to put her kunai away as it drop down on the ground it disappear then so did all of her weapons in her pouch. Then she was unfroze

She then fell to her knees and let tears fall down her face not bothering to whip them away.

''W..w..why can't I die already?!" She screamed out in pain.

''...But Sakura this isn't your destiny..''

"Then what is my destiny..''

''Your destiny from now on is...

''Wait a second how can I trust you for all I know you could be an enemies jutsu.'' Sakura then protested then standing up

The voice chuckle a bit then continue on ''trust me I'm just some light who makes the person who really desire that something wish comes true.''

''Sakura, every year you have that same desire to go back in the past and change this nightmare that you never wake up pretending that it's just a dream, well today is your lucky night, tomorrow you'll wake up for sure.''said the voice

''Wait a minute ...''as Sakura was about to ask more question something struck her on the back of her neck she fell down

She felt really dizzy as she fight to keep awake the light grew brighter and brighter she then slowly close her eyes

Then she blacked out after that, seeing darkness instead

***edit•~•°°°:p***


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up I could feel the pain on the back of my neck.I don't know whether to believe the light or not but I do want to ask I still have my chakras control the same as I was in the future. I at least have to try , so I put my hand on the back of my neck and focus. I can feel the chakras through my hand and my neck started to feel better. So I do have my chakras control and jutsu as the future self back then.

But I still wonder if I'm really in the past or it's just some kind of genjutsu. As I walked toward my mirror I was a little bit shock. I looked the same as I started being a Genin. My long blossom hair the same red dress with selves, kinda large jade eyes and my Genin head band on the table.

Maybe I am in the past but I'm not **going** to believe it that easily. looking at my long hair I think it might get in the way so I looked for a pair of scissor around the apartment /house and I found them just as I was about to cut my hair I heard someone shouted my name...

**SAKURA!**

I turned around to face my _mom, which I _thought I had losted them both. But here she is giving me the glare. I almost cried but instead I ran to her the scissor not in my hand ,and hugged her very tightly like a kid hugging her mom cause she's sacred or something. She must be shock I guess cause she looked at me weirdly but I don't care cause she's here and so is he I think .

As soon as I let go she said ''what's gotten into you,I you were about to cut your long beautiful pink hair then you just come running and hugging me like i was gone for a long time and why were you about to cut your hair young lady ?''

I'm terrible at lying but here it goes ...

''Umm I had a nightmare that you and dad were dead ..he he...'' the best I could do people

''But why were you about to cut your young lady it's not everyday you get up and have beautiful long hair ''she said glaring at me with her also jade eyes

''Cause I don't want it to get in the way ounce I start training beside today I am a Genin after all ''I partly lied

''You can cut your hair this time ''she said still glaring at me as she walked away

I can't help but to smile and let a tear slid down my face cause ''if I'm really in the past then I can still be with all of them ''I whisper .

So then I cuted my hair like it was when l was at the Chunin Exam .I took my headband and put it on top of head then I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself before heading out of my house/apartment and walking out of the door. I didn't walk like I did back then with Ino like I did in the past when we competed in who was first to get to the classroom. Starting from today I jumped from rooftop to rooftop feeling my short hair in the wind while I jump from rooftop with a wide smile plastered on my face.

As I got to class I could see most of my classmate already here. Then the door opened which kind of made me jump a little. As I turned around I could see that it was Ino. I wanted to go up to her and hug her but I knew that be weird cause we were rival after all.

She made me snap out of my thought when she yelled ''how did you get here first billboard brow?!''

I felt a little hurt by that but instead I said ''I came here early, du '' making it sound smooth while sticking out my tongue.

She then noticed my hair was short and snorted like her usual into pig self with a smirk plastered on her face

''I see you cuted your billboard now you'll have no chance of winning my Sasuke-kun heart which makes it more eaiser for me ''she laughed and a blushed on her face.

I then looked to the other side then noticed Naruto. I just wanted to run to him and hug him tightly, but that seemed weird too.

He noticed me staring and blushed ...so I walked toward him and said ''good morning Naruto'' with a big smile plastered on my face he seemed shock.

Of course he'd be shocked cause in the past I hardly talked to him now I'm saying goodmorning which shocked most of my classmate ...

But then Into shouted ''your trying to get to him by saying hi then you could just sit next to my Sasuke-kun you little sneaky billboard brow.''

Then all the girls came next to me and they were all glaring at me and shouting things which I didn't care about. Then I turned to Naruto and he was already on Sasuke table and glaring at him I could even see the electricity going out of their head then I remember that the guy would bump into Naruto and Sasuke and him would kiss so I warned him ''Naruto don't get too close to him you guys might accidentally kiss each other ''both of them well mostly Naruto faced me and gaved weird looks so did the fangirls but then the stubborn guys turned back at each other still glaring until the guy I talked about accidentally bumped his elbow on Naruto which he kneeled foreward and they accidentally kiss with pure horror on their faces once that's over they started to spit out the horror out of their lips or mouth .

I could feel dark aura on my back as I turned around I could see the fan girls glaring at poor Naruto wow I never though I feel pity for him for this. And I could see his face turned blue well so did mine. The next thing I knew he was going to be beaten up which I stopped them from doing instead this took lots of convincing. I pointed to the guy who accidentally elbow naruto and blamed him which I was sorry for ...and then the guy got beaten instead..

Sorry for him..NOT :3

~~•••••~~~~~`^^^^^^

This took me forever but what did you guys think..hope you liked it (AN; a little bit of editing)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone ... some of your review are making me feel real bad but I'll improve ...I guess...

...

After we were assigned to our group we were dismiss for lunch.

I went outside thinking if I'm really falling for this trick .

''Maybe this is ...no, but it does seem real ...I can't be fool...

I was snap of my thought when naruto came running toward me while blushing and waving.

''Sakura-chan''

As he stop to catch his breath he was smiling weirdly then said ''hey sakura-chan since you know were in the same group and all I just thought we could get to know each other and have lunch.''

I wanted to say yes but I have a lot on my mind right now and I'm not lying

''Sorry Naruto I have a lot to think about right now, how about next time?"

''Oh umm that's okay'' he then glumly said.

His glum face tuned stern

Which scared me a little cause I did not remember this part.

He again snap me out of my thoughts, his cheerful tone turned deadly serious with his stern face still plastered on his face. I think my face turned blue or something cause he is really scaring the heck out of me .

"Why did you say good morning to me I mean you never say any like that to me ever but why today?" His voice turning a bit sad

I wanted to punch him on the head and say BAKA cause were friend and that's what friends do when they see each other in the morning or something. But instead I said ...

"Well Naruto...starting from today I'm your friend either you think it's a lie or not and beside we are teammate after all."

I think my body just acted on it's own or something cause I walked up to him and gaved him a bear hug which made him froze but then loosen up a bit and return the tendered hug.

After about 6 second later we pulled away which faced an uneasy feeling within me

So then I stared into his eyes. I could feel the heat rush to my face and his face was already red

But what made blush was the fact that his eyes ...they were shining more brightly than any other time when I looked at them.

I turned around saying quickly ''see ya!" Before sprinting off like I never had before and I never looked back at him

Then I rested on the bench before regaining my breath

"What just happen d..d..did I just blush ...because of Naruto!" As I touch both of my cheeks feeling the heat rush through my cheeks once again as I remembered his sapphire eyes that shined brighter than the glistering sun.

Wait what am I thinking, I never liked him like that

"I THINK Y**OUR IN LOVE WITH HIM" inner me said**

''What noo that's not true I only see him as friend..''

"UH HMMM.."

''Sh... shut up!''

''FINE BY ME.''

When I looked up I saw Sasuke looking at me with his arms crossed and leaning on the tree in front of me

He sure is giving off a lot of chakra wait it must be Naruto

''N...Naruto what are you up to?''

''What are you t..talking about Sakura.'' I look nothing like that idiot

Come Naruto I can sense your chakra and your using alot of it and you just lost your cool.

Then smoke surrounded him

Now Naruto is standing in front of me giving me his usual smile with his hands behind his head and eyes closed.

He walked up to me ''do you want to have lunch now.'' He smoothly ask

''Ummm ..uh..''; did I just stutter while blushing like crazy

''Sure''

''Yay!'' As he sat by me and his lunch box in his hand (where did that come from)

While we are having lunch we talked about ourselves and make joke mostly Naruto

Until I heard something from his stomach

''What was that''

He stood with his hands on his stomach

''I have to go so excuse me '' as he left

Then I heard him muttered ''why today, why now''

''He must have a stomach ach''

It least it give me more time to think

''...think about what ; uh I don't even know what to think''

I was snap out of thought when Sasuka came into view. I remember him looking for Naruto for some reason.

He walked up to me but pass me. I remained seated thinking about this part and what I said to him feeling disguised at what I remember saying to him and how I talked about Naruto.

His head faced me then saying ''where's Naruto.''

''Umm... the bathroom I guess''

Then he walked away ; how rude

I had no idea why I said\shout that to him ''hey chicken head aren't you going to say thank you!" I have no idea where that came from

He faced me and give me one of his famous glare that said your annoying

''You think I'm annoying...righ... here's what I think about you.. I think your a chicken head emo''(what the hell did I say to him )

''Hn''

(What a stupid response)

He then walked up to me with his usual face

(How annoying , I never thought I could think this but this guy is freakishly annoying me for some reason)

He snap me out of my thought ..

''Alone, issolated it's not about you it's about others, you have know idea how it feels to be alone ( why the heck is he telling me this, I remember this part very clearly but what does it have to do with what I just said )

''Yes I do know ! For years it always been like that for me!" I shouted at him feeling as if I could cry right now

He didn't say anything for a few second

''What do you mean''

I couldn't take it no more I kneeled down hugged my legs and lightly sobbed still remembering the pain the loneliness everything...

I think he really felt uncomftable

****end of CH.3****

So what did you guys think


	4. Chapter 4

***continue on***

About 10 second later I stopped sobbing and stood up to face Sasuke with puff eyes and a smile formed on my face then apologized to him...

'' ...sorry I wasted your time.''

''Hn ''

Then I heard Naruto shouted my name...

''Sakura-chan sorry for the wait!''

I turned around to face him he had a worried face on when I faced him

''Sakura why were you crying'' now standing in front of me with eyes fill with sorrow

When he notice Sasuke his sorrow face turned into anger ''bastard what did you do to her!?" As he was about to punch Sasuke

I put my hands up to stop him ''Naruto calm down he did nothing wrong, okay I just had a painful memory'' he faced me a worried look then back at Sasuke ''even if you didn't hurt her now but if you ever hurt her I swear you'll get it'' this made me blush again.

But chicken hair just had to say something ''even if Sakura didn't stop you, you couldn't lay a finger on me''

Naruto got really mad and was about to protest when his stomach made a noise again. He put his hand on his stomach and was about to run again when I called his name "wait Naruto I can help you with your stomach problem

''R..really Sakura-chan''he said with a blush plastered on his face

''Yes, now go lay down on the bench''

As he went and lay down on the bench I could sense Sasuke staring at me so I turned around ''what?''but just said his Uchiha famous word ''hn''

I walked up to Naruto and kneel down to unzip his jacket his face turned as bright as a tomatoes. When it was unzip I put both hands on top of his shirt and let my healing begin. Both of them must be shock but Sasuke hid it well but Naruto had the most shocked face. Once I was done Naruto zip his jacket up and looked at me with eyes filled with amazement I felt the heat rush to my cheeks once again.''wow Sakura-chan where did you learn that from, my stomach isn't aching anymore'' he said with amazement.

''Umm..uhh from reading and learning, yea!" I said with nervousness in my voice

''Well your amazing Sakura-chan''

''Lets' head back to class before our sensei shows up guys''( if he even shows up that is)''hn''was Sasuke response ''yea'' Naruto shouted

As we walked back in the classroom most of the student were already gone.

By 15 minute everyone already met their sensei. Except us ( that's Kakashi for you)

After about 12 minutes of waiting I decided to take a nap.

***time skip***

''Sakura-chan wake up'' I then heard my name being called

I opened my eyes to see Naruto very close to my face once I saw his face close to me; my cheeks turned red and I fell out of my seat landing on my butt.''oowww''

"Sorry Sakura-chan'' he said as he walked to me and lending me his hand

''Is our sensei here yet''

''Nope''

''What's taking him so long''

''Don't worry Sakura-chan i've got a plan''

''Let me guess your going to take the board eraser and put it on top of the door so that when he or she comes in it's going to land on she or he head'' (can't believe I still remembered)

''Umm ...yea''he said as his head went down in total ashament

Then his head went up again with determination ''it's worth a try''

He went over to the board and grab the eraser while Sasuke and I watched closely well mostly me

He got a chair and stand on top of it ''this is what he get for coming late surprise'' as he jump down with a grin on his face

''Cha this is going to be great even though this had happen before'' inner me shouted in my head

''Our teacher's an a elite jounin you think he'd fall for that'' Sasuke then said

Then we heard foot steps coming from the door

The men *cough* Kakashi *cough* pop his body in front of the door but the eraser fell on his head

Naruto is laughing and pointing at him while I surpass a little bit of giggling ''I got him he totally fell for it''

''Perfect shot again''inner me then shouted again while giving two thumbs up

He then pick up the board eraser and said ''hmm how can I put this, my first impression on this group is your a bunch of idiots.''

***dun dun dun ***

Finish CH 4


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry but I am discoutinuing for a reason:**

***I'm too lazy**

***feeling like starting a new fanfic.**

***have no inspiration **

***to tell you the truth I don't like this fanfic. of mine**

**But I'm looking for an adoption for this so if any of you would like to adopt it be my guest. You can write anything you want with the next chapter and I forgot to mention that the pairing are narusaku.**

**I AM SORRY PLZZZ FOR GIVE ME, DEAR READERS T-T**


End file.
